


补习·药理

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 绫言，师生，生物老师，单独补习（大概）
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言
Kudos: 2





	补习·药理

**Author's Note:**

> 绫言，师生，生物老师，单独补习（大概）

杯与勺的碰撞的清脆声响、颗粒坠落的沙沙声、草叶落下的轻拂声、水流激荡的咕嘟声，几种声响接一连二地在空旷寂静的房中响起、交织。乐正绫垂眸看着淡青色水流因搅拌牵起的涡旋。一切步骤都已经过多次练习，熟悉到哪怕闭眼也不会出错。快了。她在心中暗暗诫告，快了。  
中央空调吹送出丝丝凉风，柔软的厚厚地毯卷曲着雪白的毛线，暖黄色的灯光映照着顶上晶莹剔透的水晶挂饰。低调而又不失奢华。言和略显拘束的坐在沙发上，湛蓝的眼眸好奇的打量着周边一切。原来老师的家境这么好的吗？女孩在心中低声惊叹。  
“久等了。”乐正绫托着两杯饮料快步走来，白嫩的赤足踩在柔软的毛毯上，脚腕系着的琉璃坠饰相撞撒落一串欢快的旋律，“尝尝，这可是我自制的哦~”  
下意识接过杯子的言和一顿，“哦。”她万分迟疑的低头嗅了嗅。嗯，没什么奇怪的味道。  
“你什么意思？”乐正绫叉腰不满，“怀疑我的手艺？”  
“没有没有。”对方轻咳一声，满满的心虚，“怎么敢。”  
“你敢看着我说这话吗？”（▼へ▼メ）。  
“咳咳，不了不了，老师我们什么时候开始？”言和迅速灌下一杯然后心虚的转移话题，话说味道还不错？淡淡的甜。  
“那就开始吧。”乐正绫喝了一口饮料冷静一下，“跟我来。”  
“哦。”言和眨眨眼，乖巧跟上。  
“进来吧——不要穿拖鞋，直接踩。”乐正绫推开门走进去，一边回头交代道。  
“哦哦。”言和犹豫了一下，还是听话蹬掉拖鞋，踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，“话说老师你这地毯铺的东西倒了洗起来不是很麻烦吗？”她默默看看整个房间铺得满满的毯子。  
“......”乐正绫身形一僵，“好了进入正题，别说那些有的没的。”她凶道。  
奶凶奶凶，好萌。言和表面乖巧内心即将翻天，老师怎么这么可爱嗷嗷。  
“站好。”乐正绫正了正面色，绕着言和走  
踱了一圈，“先从手讲起吧。”  
“嗯嗯。”言和赶紧集中精神。  
乐正绫于是牵起眼前人的手托握在掌中，指尖顺着筋骨缓缓抚过:“手部构造你掌握得还行，我就不多说了，那几处常错的筋脉你自己心里应该也有数，再多注意一下。”  
言和的手确是好看极了。修长有力且骨节分明，有些偏病态苍白的皮肤下隐隐可看到那泛青的血管。  
她垂眸掩去眼底的一丝异色:“放松。”点点修剪整齐的指尖，若有所指的在手腕处划了个圈。  
“咳。”言和轻咳一声，莫名心虚的开始平复没来由加快的心跳。  
指尖从手腕顺着肌肉的轮廓往下，“成人骨骼一共多少块？”  
“206块。”  
“这里是？”手指稍稍用力。  
“桡骨。”  
“用处？”手指挪动。  
“稳定骨。”  
指尖抚过手肘撩起衣袖，“肱骨是......”  
“长臂骨，有连接作用。”  
“嗯。”乐正绫收回手，“把衣服脱掉吧，不方便。”她探身摸来空调遥控默不作声调高温度。  
有点热。额上隐隐沁出了些细汗，言和顺从的脱下衬衣，露出精瘦的腰。  
乐正绫突的拉进距离凑近，微仰着头，呼吸间温热吐息交织。  
‘她会吻上来。’脑海突兀的涌出这个念头，言和不禁愣住，回神来对方已退后了些距离，指尖触上她的脖颈。  
“颈椎一共几块？”指尖缓缓抚摸过颈间嫩肉。  
“七块。”  
“7颈特点？”  
“棘突长近似水平，末端不分杈。”  
指尖顺着脖颈线条向下抚到锁骨，“女性锁骨长一般为？”红瞳幽深，借着身位遮挡毫不掩饰热切的注视着那精致的锁骨，乐正绫深吸口气摒弃咬上去的冲动移开目光。  
“12.9到13.3cm。”  
双手后绕身体前靠入怀，乐正绫以近乎拥抱的姿势点住对方肩胛，少女略有些削瘦的身形使她很容易便可找到，“这里在？”  
“第二至第七肋骨间。”  
指尖悄然挑开背心搭扣，而后顺着腰线滑下，乐正绫声音沉静，“肋骨一共24块，属？”  
“扁骨。”前方压着，言和一时竟没察觉。  
乐正绫收回一只手转而触及对方平坦的小腹，“腰椎大小？”指尖不急不慌沿着那条好看的马甲线往下，再往下。  
“介于胸椎和颈椎之间。”一手已经覆上臀部，言和紧了紧身子，“......老师？”  
乐正绫没有理会，“髋骨是什么？”  
“全身最大的不规则扁骨。”指尖开始挑起裤头一点点顺着股隙往下探去。言和下意识回答，小火花无声跃动。  
前方手掌正正按住小腹下方，乐正绫突然抬眸，“言和同学。”  
“？”言和低头茫然的对上那道幽暗的目光。  
“你知道外生殖器官的组成吗？”不给任何反应时间，指尖撑开裤头毫不犹豫下探顺着对方微微张开的双腿伸进，乐正绫一手上移锁住那条纤细的腰。  
那处突然被外人触碰，言和下意识夹紧了腿，“老师？！”  
“回答问题。”乐正绫轻飘飘的道，声音仍是无比的冷静。  
“不知道。”对方的神色过于正经，不待脑筋转弯，言和下意识一肃，回道。  
乐正绫突然往前一撞，把女孩压到柔软的地毯上，“听好了。”  
手指顺势拉下裤子，乐正绫跪坐在对方腿间，前俯着身低头看着对方一览无遗展露的雪白躯体，一双红眸愈发深邃。  
原来的束缚因跌倒而松开，她动动指尖拨开毛发挤入，“外生殖器官包括9部分。”她加重抵着的指尖的力道，“这是阴蒂，主要由勃起组织组成，含有一对海绵体。”她满意的看对方轻咛一声，指尖深陷入毛毯的杂毛间。  
她自顾自的讲，指尖勾勒着轮廓，“这一块是阴阜，起支撑和减震缓冲作用，然后这里......”指尖探到入口，“大阴唇、小阴唇，保护作用。”指尖浅浅没入，她感到对方有些紧张的绞紧了穴肉。  
“放松。”一手揉捏着其胸前的柔软，她一边安抚一边刺激着对方，以便更好的进入，“你知道处女膜专业的学术名称吗？”  
“......不知道......”注意力被引开，言和稍稍放松了些。  
指尖抓住时机迅速没入，“阴道瓣，起保护作用，脆弱的很。”女孩受到刺激不由又紧绷了身体，乐正绫动动指尖，索性退出，“看。”她神色淡定，伸出手，指尖裹挟着黏液，“白带。”女孩面上烧起了一片粉云，直直蔓延到耳根。  
“老师......”她有些无措的喊了一声，带着些羞恼。  
乐正绫低笑一声，重又点上穴口，“想要吗？”  
“……”女孩羞红了脸偏开头抿紧唇不作应答，乐正绫也不急，嘴角挂着悠闲的笑，指节恶趣味的用力狠狠一蹭过某点，而后偏开手顺着腿根抚下，湿润的指尖很快就磨蹭干了。  
“这里是？”乐正老师猫般眯长了眼，仍是正经的发问。她看着女孩不自觉夹了夹腿。  
“股骨。”来自三好学生不长记性的下意识应答。  
“这里是什么？”乐正绫屈指敲敲女孩瘦削坚硬的膝盖。  
“髌骨，全身最大的籽骨。”被勾起的情欲稍稍消退，腿间凉飕飕的空荡感也好了许多，言和身子放松了些。  
“小腿重点？”乐正绫抚着对方光洁的肌肤，紧致的肌肉，心中燥热。不差这点时候，她舔舔牙暗想。  
“腓骨和胫骨。”对方的目光太过炽热，言和不由想缩起身子。  
不过没成功。乐正绫敏锐的察觉并顺势握住对方脚腕托举在半空。  
“踝骨一共有？”  
“跟骨、距骨、足舟骨、内侧楔骨、中间楔骨、外侧楔骨、骰骨。”这个姿势可不舒服。言和挣扎着想起身。  
“别动。”对方不知何时解下了本系在脚腕上的链子，正往自己脚上戴。  
琉璃坠饰折射着微光，互相撞击间发出清脆的声响。  
“很好看。”乐正绫笑盈盈的道。这条精挑细选的链子如她所想一般适合对方。  
简单的黑线交缠衬出女孩雪白的肤色，反光的晶体又似雪天垂挂的冰晶，折着七彩的光芒。更重要的是——她欺身侵入，满意的听到因惊诧和自己动作被迫分开的双腿移动而带动的脚腕上坠饰的清响——这声音很好听。  
女孩无心去思考眼前人内心活动，也无时间去想这番行动的用意。她慌乱的夹紧双腿，可已经抵住要害的手却让这动作只是平添了几分快感与欲拒还迎之意。  
乐正绫舔舔唇，俯身递送上一个吻。轻柔而又缠绵的吻带着安抚意味，可以有效缓解未经人事的女孩的不安。不过下身可就没有如此待遇了——大猫精确的捕捉到猎物放松的时机，屈起指节迅速冲撞而入。  
“呜！”弓着背脊，女孩喉中翻涌出的一声呜咽，成为情欲的最好助燃剂。直接把女孩双腿架上双肩，乐正绫少见兴奋的抽送、剐弄着暖湿的内壁，开口语气却还是冷静无比。  
“继续。”一手细细抚摸着身下的躯体，乐正绫语气正经，“这里是阴道。”指尖摁压着探索，“进行性交的地方，之前的白带就是这里分泌的。”她的话语轻飘飘，却极大刺激了身下人。女孩涨红了脸，似乎想制止她继续说下去，一开口却是一声绵软的呻吟——乐正绫一指抽送着，还在外边的指尖便摁压揉弄着花蒂，双管齐下带来的快感层层叠加。  
“性爱‘快感’的有关神经都在这块哦。”乐正绫手上不停捏弄着，一边讲解，“阴蒂还有阴道口，大部分都是在阴蒂，阴道能感受到的快感反而会小——男女性交女性性高潮也基本是因为男性生殖器进出的时候会摩擦到一部分阴蒂。”她满满恶趣味的偏头衔住女孩几乎要滴出血来的耳垂，吐息炙热，暧昧终于替换了正经的位置，“是不是很舒服？”  
女孩涣散着目光颤抖着身子，禁闭的唇齿间溢出几声呻吟。  
“哦对了。”乐正绫欣赏着身下人这副诱人模样，“还有，性高潮时女性一般会不受控的呻吟、颤抖，有时大脑还会断片——”言和此时的脑海确实一片空白，“就像你这样。”乐正绫笑眯眯的道。  
言和喘息着缓缓回神，乐正绫却不打算就这样结束。她一个倾身直接将女孩压倒在柔软的地毯上，雪白的毛线与雪白的发丝混杂，橙黄的灯光为其覆上了一层温暖的色泽。  
“这是高潮余韵。”乐正绫就着刚刚的湿润探进欲火还未完全平熄那处，只是微动了几下就能明显感到又绞紧了的穴肉和泛出的液体，“高潮过后的缓冲，这阵子身体还是处在很敏感的状态。”她咬着女孩耳朵，又发起了新一轮的攻势，“之前我们做的全过程学名性交，也就是——”  
“做爱。”她的语气兴奋，红眸闪烁着亮光，“还有，言和同学——”  
“我想做你，想了很久了。”


End file.
